Sweet Perfect Smile
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: On the day of the winter's ball at Ouran Academy, the Host Club receive news that Kyouya has been a serious accident on his way to school that evening. Now worried out their minds the Hosts and Maidens try to comfort their melodious type who is beside herself with grief as they pray for a miracle


_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome everyone to a revamp of an older Ouran fan fic originally written in late 2010. This story focuses upon the strength of love that is for the one person that you care about be it from a promise or the beginnings of love that blossoms when you least expect it. Grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a handful of Baby Star Ramen snacks and relax as you dive in to Sweet Perfect Smile. Thank you again for reading and review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club are the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori, I claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property and copyright of the maidens of music room 3. Please do not use the girls without permission.

_**Chapter One**_

_Do you remember…?_

_ Our first dance under the stars, the first time we shared the sweetest of kisses under the beautiful twinkling stars that seemed to shine brightly for us. I want to dance with you even if that moment is brief. Promises whispered in the night, hidden away from prying eyes and hands wishing to tear us apart. Promise me my beloved king of shadows. Do not leave me; my fragile heart cannot stand to suffer the pain. My dearest love, the person whom I have waited, I will give anything to keep your love overflowing in my heart. No matter the cost, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. My heart beating for you will always beat in synchronization with yours._

The clock struck six as the bell rung from the large clock tower enveloped in the gentle falling snow creating a soft and cold white making it appear as a snow goddess openly wept tears of joy at the sight of many couples enjoying her bounty. The doors to the main ballroom revealed grand decorations, speaking of the theme. A winter's wonderland built upon the strong feelings gods and goddesses singing out their approval. People from all walks of life attended the grand gala hosted by a group of young men and women whose motto was to make everyone happy.

"He's running late,"

Glancing at the clock as the hand moved to five minutes past six, the snow that accumulated upon its hand fell landing on to the ledge below the clock's lit face. Eyes drifted to look upon the setting sun in the east as the sole source of heat bathing her in its warmth. Her eyes drifted towards the balcony door hoping it would open revealing that the person she cared for. He would be holding a bouquet of daylilies apologizing for being late. Closing her eyes, she smiled gently at the warm jovial memory that brought her to this moment.

_"Meet me out on the South balcony tonight, I wish to speak with you of a subject of utmost importance." _

His voice echoing throughout her memory seemed to get louder as if being carried by the crisp cooling air. She slowly clasped her hands to rest upon the locket she had worn since she was a child. Opening it and gazing fondly at the picture inside, she felt as if she was floating among the angels themselves, the melody within her heart increased in volume as if she should sing out to call him to be by her side. A beautiful melody only for them, as the gods and goddesses composed their beautiful blending melody. Their lives had seemed as if they were part of some tragedy that would end with the two of them forced to separate and ignore the beautiful blossoming flower that was their love. The dreams of heroes and heroines coming true in many a fairy tale seemed as if it wasn't possible, but she held out hope that soon her love would end in happily ever after.

"So this is where yer hidin' puffball."

Shutting the locket and allowing it to fall freely at her chest above where her heart lay, she turned around catching sight of her friends Kage Munro and Crystal Emmerson. The two young girls had walked onto the balcony unnoticed. The two of them dressed in evening gowns mirroring the one she herself wore, the only differences were the colors that spoke of their rose colors where her spring greens were. She merely shook her head and turned to gaze upon the sky as stars began awakening from their slumber. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of relaxation and relief. She ignored the snow collecting upon her delicate shoulders.

"I'm waiting for Kyouya," She said her voice held a hint of being love struck and her eyes were full of hope mixed with happiness that had been absent since the age of six. She closed her eyes taking the moment to dream of how their meeting would end and she knew that the tugging feeling in her heart spoke of the love she held for the shadow king she had known since childhood.

"You're going to catch a cold standing out here waiting," Crystal shivered lightly from the chilled wind that brushed against her exposed shoulders. She was not fond of the cold winters that occurred but she put up with it was it was part of nature's tradition. "You should come inside and warm up at least once."

"I promised Kyouya that I would wait for him out here," Jenny glanced at the clock as the hand moved again to another minute ticking slowly away. "I hope he didn't forget."

The two girls looked at each other before turning back to their friend; they knew when it came to the Shadow King that their friend would be sure that she would do anything to ensure that he was happy. Moreover, if she promised him something she would see it through until the end. They often questioned her sanity but knew that when someone was in love all rational thoughts flew out the window like a caged dove being set free to soar through the skies.

"If that spoiled rich boy decides to stand ye up, we have the right ter storm his house and kick his arse fer it." A twisted look of pleasure mixed with the prospect of dissecting the Shadow King crossed Kage's face; she began rubbing her hands together in glee at the thought.

Crystal pouted at Kage's statement as she lightly shoved the other girl in the shoulder. "Be nice Kage," Sighing softly and looking back at Jenny she pushed some loose hair hanging from the stylish French twist it was in behind her ear. "I don't think that Kyouya-senpai would forget something this important," she carefully worded her next sentence carefully. "He wouldn't want you to get sick waiting out here for him all night either. Please promise that you'll come in and warm up if you get too cold."

"I promise," Jenny smiled at her friends watching Kage shake her head and pull Crystal through the ballroom doors. Once she was alone again, she glanced up at the clock tower, and saw that it was becoming close to six-thirty. She frowned and looked down at people still coming into the building to attend the dance; she felt happiness for all the couples who were attending. However, part of her longed for her love. With another sigh, she looked up at the sky and whispered softly. "Kyouya please come soon."

She gasped when she heard a clatter coming from the marble of the balcony's floor as she looked down noticing her locket was lying on the floor. She then saw the gold chain she kept it on slowly fell from her neck; it had broken and caused her locket to fall. She stared at it a moment wondering what it meant. The chain had never broken nor could it have broken on its own, shaking her head she dismissed it as the gold finally wearing out and she picked up the locket in her hands and opened it but gasped in horror at the crack cross Kyouya's picture. She did not know why but it seemed as if fate was trying to tell her something.

* * *

"Thanks Rene for letting me bum a ride with you,"

Sally Moore gave a smile of content leaning back in her seat next to her boyfriend, she normally would have caught a ride with Crystal but she was late getting ready. As she kicked off her heels due to them beginning to irritate her feet, she opened the mini fridge stocked with various types of snacks as she grabbed a bag of baby star ramen and opened it as she started snacking on it. "Dude you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. Yo Haruki, try these you will die from flavor once you try em."

"No thanks," Haruhi Fujioka, pushed the bag away and glanced out the window. "I don't understand why you wouldn't let me take the train to school, driving there is a waste of gasoline and it was embarrassing to have you two pick me up."

"Haruhi didn't you want to ride to the dance with daddy and your darling sister?" Tamaki asked curiously but quickly retreated to the corner of the limo as he began sulking. "I thought it'd be fun since Kyouya rejected my offer…such a cruel family I have."

Sally munched on the snacks before she looked at Haruhi and whispered quietly. "Humor him Haruki; if we let him continue to sulk we might be crushed by his latest mushroom harvest. And I doubt anyone will want to pry our cold lifeless bodies out of here if we're covered in mushrooms."

Sighing as she relented not wanting to arrive at the dance covered in mushrooms, nodding lightly she smiled gently at Tamaki deciding to be nice. "I'm glad to be riding to the dance with you senpai; it was too cold anyway to wait for a train."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki laughed in happiness quickly recovering from his depression and hugged her tightly. "My darling little girl how I am happy, I knew you wouldn't stay mad at daddy forever!"

"We just love our little Haruki!" Sally squealed joining in the squishing hug, she giggled softly petting Haruhi's hair as if she was her own child. "Yes, we do! Our little Haruki's just so full of cuteness that she will make any parent proud!"

Haruhi frowned lightly as she tried escaping from the hug; she hated having them act as if they were parents. Though she knew that Sally only joined in because the raver had a weird twisted sense of humor, she managed to escape from their grasp and said quickly. "I'm not your daughter!"

The car came to stop interrupting the moment, glancing out the window Sally saw it was a traffic jam, and could see that a crowd on the sidewalk had formed. She raised an eyebrow looking back at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Driver why have we stopped," Tamaki questioned, his eyes wide with curiosity mixed with a hint of annoyance at being late for the dance.

"Traffic seems to be backed up by an accident Master Tamaki," The driver said. "It should only be a few minutes, but don't fret we'll make it to our destination in plenty of time."

Tamaki nodded and sat back in his seat, he placed an arm around Sally's shoulders. "We'll be in traffic for a brief moment my darling girls."

"You know we are pretty close to school," Sally noted as she put on her shoes, she smiled gently at Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea," she said. "How about we just walk there, it'd save a lot of trouble and I know this route pretty well since I go this way to go to the train station.

"Yes, we'll take the commoner's way to the dance," Tamaki opened the door and got out; he offered a hand to Sally and smiled in delight when she took it. He offered his other hand to Haruhi but frowned when she brushed it off as nothing and shut the door.

He did not say a word as he walked down the street pushing through the crowd, he got curious and looked over at the wreckage of a limo in the center of the intersection. It felt as though he had seen the limo somewhere before but merely shrugged ignoring the tugging feeling slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. As he passed by the scene, he noticed the symbol on the limo's door. His eyes widened.

It belonged to the Ootori group.

"Senpai where are you going," Haruhi questioned watching as Tamaki walked through the crowd, her eyes followed where she saw him looking as she placed a hand over her mouth in horror. She saw that the limo belonged to Kyouya's family.

"Kyouya," Tamaki rushed over as he pushed through the crowd, once he was close enough he saw the paramedics pulling an unconscious and batted Kyouya from the wreckage of the car. He resisted the urge to look away. He saw that his best friend's body covered in bruises from head to toe and there was blood staining the front of his jacket. He could tell he was in bad shape, but what caught his eye the most was what he assumed was one of Kyouya's bones because it was protruding through the right side where his pocket was. That moment he could barely make out the voices around him, and he looked over his shoulder at Sally and Haruhi calling out to him.

"Rene…?" Sally began but gasped when Tamaki called out to her and Haruhi.

"Sally, Haruhi please go to school and let everyone know what happened," Tamaki, said his voice held no emotion. "I'm going with Kyouya to the hospital."

All right," Sally said with a nod, she grabbed Haruhi's hand and took off in the direction of Ouran Academy; she looked over her shoulder again and saw Tamaki get in to the ambulance as the doors shut and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

The doors to the ballroom's preparation room swung open as Sally, and Haruhi burst into the room, the two of them looked distressed, out of breath and disheveled. Their abrupt appearance startled the other hosts and maidens sitting on the couches or at a table until the ball began.

"Haru-Chan, and Sally-Chan what's wrong?" Honey asked curiously, his brown eyes held a sense of concern mixed with his normal cheerful aura.

"What happened? Where's the boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison as they noticed the absence of the host club king.

"There was an accident," Sally said breathlessly, she bent forward placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath and ability to speak. She looked up when Romey handed her a glass of water before she resumed speaking. "He's going to the hospital, we need to go NOW!"  
"You guys were in an accident and he was hurt?" Romey asked taking she shawl that Kaoru had been holding for her as she put it around her shoulders. "We need to go be there for him if he's hurt."

"It wasn't Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began as he eyes took on that of sadness.

"It was Kyouya-senpai." Sally finished.

"Don't tell us that," Shiro said walking over to the two girls as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Was it bad?" Kage asked, she may not have admitted it but she did care for Kyouya and knew that one person who was outside waiting for him would be devastated. "Maybe it was a minor injury."

"The limo he was in was totaled," Haruhi said softly, the memory of seeing her friend pulled from the limo still fresh in her mind. He didn't look good."

Crystal gasped as she turned and flung open the doors to the balcony as she walked out and found Jenny was still waiting there. "Jenny!" she ignored the cold air on her body and grabbed her friend's hand. "The hospital…Kyouya…let's go…"

Jenny blinked as she tilted her head to the side wondering why Crystal was saying strange things; she pulled her arm from her friend and shook her head. "I have to wait here for Kyouya, I promised."

Crystal shook her head and grabbed Jenny's arm again, the tears rising in her eyes. "He needs you at the hospital Jenny; he isn't here because he was in a traffic accident on his way here."

"Don't you dare say that," Jenny said glaring at her friend. "Kyouya was not in an accident, that's the cruelest thing you've said to me!"

"I'm not lying; Tamaki-senpai went with him! Sally and Haruhi just told us what happened!" She said loudly tugging at her friend to go inside.

Jenny's eyes widened, she lost all the will to speak, she did not notice Crystal had pulled her into the ballroom nor did she notice the others look towards her with sadness in their eyes. The only thing her mind focused on was the realization that her locket breaking was not just a coincidence but also rather an omen. She teared up and whispered the only words she could manage to form. "Kyouya please no…"

"Everyone we have to go now," Haruhi said softly. "Tamaki-senpai told us to meet him at the hospital."

"But what about the guests," Hikaru asked. "We can't leave without explanation of why the dance has been canceled at the last minute."

"We'll take care of it right Takashi?" Honey asked as he looked at him with a small forced smile.

"Yeah,"

"We'll help out with the guest here," Crystal said to Kage as she grabbed Mimi's arm lightly and glanced at Mori and Honey.

Kage picked up her purse, headed for the door with Sally and Haruhi, as she turned and looked at Crystal and Shiro. "Crys, Shiro please make sure that puffball gets home all right."

Snapping out her dazed state Jenny shook her head furiously. "I'm going with you," Her eyes held a dead look to them, glassed over with fresh tears. She shakily brought a hand up to wipe them away. "I…I want to be there for Kyouya."

"Jennifer Anne Moreau, yer in no condition ter…" Kage went silent at the sight of a tear roll down her friend's cheek. Walking forward, pulling her into a hug she finally relented and nodded. "All right, ye can go with us."

"Jenny should go with Scarlett, and Helen ahead of us since Murakami-sensei has his car and he can drive them there." Shiro said. "We can follow them in our limos."

Kage nodded and grabbed Jenny's hand pulling the melodious type out of the room to head to the hospital.

* * *

There was silence in the car only broken by the sound of Jenny's sniffling as She, Scarlett and Helen rode the hospital with their teacher.

Of course, it took a lot of explaining but the second year chemistry teacher and The Host club's academic advisor, Reiichi Murakami was kind enough to give them a ride. However, every moment Jenny would start sniffling, she did not cry or say more than one word, each time it was Kyouya's name.

"Sissy don't worry I'm sure that Kyouya is doing ok," Scarlett said placing an arm around her friend's shoulders. "He's going to be alright and you'll see when we get there he'll be waiting for us."

Jenny nodded quietly and started crying again. "I…I..." she began crying again as she leaned against Scarlett's shoulder. "I can't lose him Rettie…"

Helen looked back at her friend and shook her head. "Don't worry; he won't die Jenny…" she said softly. "You have to have faith that he's ok."

Jenny nodded calming down; she gave a small sigh as they arrived at the hospital's front doors. She looked up and saw their teacher turn around giving them a small gentle smile. "Sensei…"

"Saijo…take Moreau and Moore into the hospital so they can find out if Ootori's doing ok," Reiichi said. "I'll be inside after I park."

Helen nodded. "Alright," she said as she followed the other girls into the hospital.

* * *

"Kyouya…"

Sniffling softly as she entered the waiting room, she tried to stop crying when she got to the hospital, and remain strong for Kyouya's sake. It was no use, it was as if someone had cut a slit in her tender heart and was rubbing salt into the wound. She could not take it; there was no way she would believe that the person she cared about the most was behind those doors fighting for his life. She looked around the waiting room catching sight of a few people staring at them as if they were crazy due to everyone wearing formal attire.

"Tamaki did you go see him?" asked Haruhi breaking the silence.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I wasn't allowed to see him, they whisked him off to surgery as soon as we got here…He had a lot of internal bleeding."

He looked down and sighed softly running a shaky hand through his hair to calm himself. This was his fault, if only he had been more persistent. "I should've insisted that he'd wait for us to pick him up from his mansion."

"Rene, it wasn't your fault," Sally said softly leaning against his shoulder and looked up at him. "You didn't know this would happen."

"Don't worry," Helen said softly. "Kyouya will be ok, he has his family's doctors helping him, and they'll make sure he survives."

Haruhi frowned as she looked to Tamaki when he blamed himself for this happening and looked back as she heard Helen's voice. "Jenny," She said softly seeing them walk closer and went to meet Jenny pulling her into a hug. "He'll be okay."

Jenny shook her head as she looked over and saw Tamaki holding Kyouya's broken glasses. She took them from him and sat down, as she seemed to lock out everything around her. The only words that left her mouth, it was his name. "Kyouya..."

She jumped at the sensation of a hand on her shoulder, she caught sight of Kaoru behind her, he had his jacket slung over her his shoulder with his left hand and held a small bottle of juice in the other. "Here, I got this for you."

Staring at the bottle, she only nodded and did not say a word; taking the bottle from him, she sat it on the table next to her and looked down at the broken glasses again, quietly sniffling. "Kyouya…why…" She whispered again.

Once they were out of ear range Romey looked at Kaoru and sighed. "Poor Jenny-dear…this must be affecting her more than we know." She said softly. "Oh Kaoru what are we going to do?"

Kaoru looked over at his friend a long moment before turning to Romey. "I don't know…but she's hurting real bad and I know it'll only get worse if anything happens to Kyouya."

"We can only pray that he pulls through," Romey said softly. She wiped a tear away from her eye as she leaned against Kaoru's chest.

Across the room, Jenny continued to stare the glasses, she could hear only the sound of his voice…the day when they had been together in the garden, and she had been crying because they had gotten lost. He tried to comfort her with his soothing words but she did not stop crying.

_"I love you…and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."_

She remembered when he took her into his arms and held her closely running his hand through her hair. He had sworn to her he would always be there for her.

Tearing up at the memory, she looked down and whispered his name again hoping that her voice would reach out to him. "Kyouya…"

_"Jennifer Anne please smile again, not seeing your smile makes my heart ache to the point where I can't stand it."_

No, she could not smile nor could she even try to do so for his sake. She was hurting so much. She had lost her smile the instance she had heard of the news, her smile had died the second the second vehicle had struck his limo and caused him to fight for his life. She was not angry with the driver of the other car, it would not do any good to be angry over something that was an accident, she had forgiven the driver for that, even if her heart was cursing the person and wishing they walked away with more than just a sprained ankle.

All she wanted was to see Kyouya again and hear him tell her that everything was going to be ok. To hear him talk to her and confide in her as they had done earlier that week. To hear him play his violin once more, that is all, she wanted. She did not know what she would do if she lost him.

"Do we know anything yet?" asked Honey as he entered the waiting room with Mori, Crystal and Shiro. "We took care of the guests and told them we'd reschedule the ball for another day."

"The guests understood so there's been no trouble at all," Crystal added as she looked over at Jenny and frowned at the sight. "Jenny..."

Walking up behind her and slowly wrapped her arms around her friend. "Don't cry alone, Jenny. We're here too." She said softly letting her own tears fall as she moved to sit next to Jenny, pulling her close.

Nodding Jenny leaned against Crystal's shoulder and continued crying.

The doors to the hallway of rooms opened as a doctor walked out, he held a small look of sadness mixed with disappointment.

"Is he ok?" Tamaki asked almost immediately, the hosts and maidens stood up and rushed over to the doctor to hear the news of their friend.

This was the one part of the job the doctor hated, delivering bad news to the family and friends of the victim. He sighed and said. "He's in a coma."

"What, no…that's not possible." Tamaki said shaking his head in disbelief. "Tell me it's a mistake."

Kaoru glared at the doctor a moment, he could not believe it, and he actually gave up. No, he refused to accept that. "Kyouya..." He growled out. "That idiot, he's hurting her more!" he said in anger before storming out of the hospital waiting room.

"Kaoru," Hikaru immediately took off after his twin.

"I'll go after them." Shiro said taking off after the twins.

"I'm very sorry." The doctor said softly, he looked over and caught sight of a young woman staring at him with a haunting look in her eyes, he knew from that look that the girl had to be the victim's lover or close friend.

"May we go see him?" asked Kage softly. "We're his friends and want him ter know we're here praying that he recovers."

"You can see him in ten minutes; they're setting him up in a private room." The doctor said. "But I must warn you that he may not live through the night."

"Kyo-Chan's not gonna die is he Takashi?" Mimi asked softly from her place on Mori's shoulders.

Mori shook his head and merely said. "I don't know Murieann."

Everyone remained silent except the sound of Jenny sniffling it got louder. She was slowly losing all will to do anything. She let out a gasp of sadness and said. "Kyouya…please no…" she felt weak in the knees and could not control it any longer; she had lost all the will to suppress her sadness, and fainted.

_**Author Notes:**_ Will our dear Shadow King make it? Or is today the day he leaves the Earth and goes to the great music room in the sky? Find out what happens in the next chapter! As always, please review I love feedback from everyone.

Oh, this story is also set up in the MOMR3 universe so we use a mixture of the anime, manga, live action, and audio plays of the Ouran series. Therefore, it explains why the pairings are different.


End file.
